


Spin The Bottle (The Black Magic Woman Remix)

by jono74656



Category: Glee
Genre: Gleemix 2013, M/M, Party Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 11:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jono74656/pseuds/jono74656
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a party at Brittany's house and everyone's invited!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spin The Bottle (The Black Magic Woman Remix)

**Author's Note:**

> I signed up for a challenge....... I don't know what I was thinking trying to write to a deadline but hey...
> 
> The original story was written from Tina's POV, but I find Santana POV more my style. Hence the remix name...
> 
> To abluegirl, your fics were some of the first I read here on AO3, and I hope you think I've done this justice :)
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

Spin The Bottle (The Black Magic Woman Remix)

 

Santana sighed to herself as the rest of the glee losers milled around Brittany's house, clearly uncomfortable but unwilling to say anything about it. She'd tried to talk Brittany out of this whole 'glee club pre-Regionals pity party' thing, but Britt had been unexpectedly firm about it. If Coach Sylvester was gonna make sure they lost, they might as well go out with a bang, and Britt had raided her parent's liquor cabinet to make sure it was one hell of a final fling.

She'd suffered through Berry's mandatory karaoke hour without killing her through the sole expedient of ridiculous quantities of alcohol, and she'd reached the point where she'd allowed Chang to use her lap as a pillow without castrating him with her fingernails. 

Well..... she allowed it up until the moment he started to drool, then she shoved him off the couch; and if he just happened to land on Berry, that was a bonus.

The drink had been flowing for a while, especially during the karaoke, and Preggo Barbie was the only one still sober, pretending to look disapproving of their drunken ridiculousness while really taking incriminating photos for future blackmail material. 

Santana approved.

Brittany's party playlist was currently cycling through a series of slow and dirty songs, and the open space at the centre of the room was full of glee clubbers getting their grind on, in some seriously surprising combinations. 

Morticia had settled herself in Wheels' lap, and Britt was currently giving them both a lapdance, while Rutherford looked on and hooted encouragement, throwing singles at Britt, who was stripping while grinding down on Morticia's lap.

Aretha had scooped Chang up from where he was slumped on the floor and the limber jock was pop and locking round her while she got her krunk on. 

Berry and Hudson were swaying in each other's arms like it was fricking prom or something, lameasses that they were.

But it was Puckerman who surprised her, taking the opportunity provided by the music to finally make some semblance of a move on Hummel, the two of them basically melded together, Hummel's back to Puckerman's front, as they got their down and dirty on, who knew Hummel had it in him?

The music came to an end, and Puckerman was left high and dry on the dancefloor as Hummel scurried off to join Aretha and Morticia at the 'bar', mixing some fruity little cocktail that made her embarrassed just looking at. She shook her head at the woebegone expression on Puckerman's face, and resigned herself to playing Yenta or whatever for the loser.

She drained the dregs from her bottle and held it up in the air triumphantly.

“Spin the bottle bitches!”

The glee clubbers eagerly gathered into a circle on the floor, with an unexpectedly chivalrous Puck dragging a chair across for Quinn to sit in. She set the bottle on the floor in the middle of the circle and reached out to set one hand on it, giving it a vicious spin that landed on Morticia.

The guys roared with excitement, much to the collective eye-rolling of the girls; she slanted a smug look Wheels' way, then crawled across the circle and pulled Morticia into a brief but dirty kiss, leaving her flushed and breathless as she slunk back to her place.

When Girl Chang had recovered, she span and landed on Hudson, and they shared a chaste kiss that nevertheless left Berry almost speechless with jealousy; then Hudson landed on Quinn. Frankenteen stooped to peck her on the cheek, and as he settled back in at Berry's side she all but began checking him over for Fabray cooties.

The irony of Quinn's spin landing on Rachel wasn't lost on any of them, and the two girls shared one of the most ridiculous kisses Santana had ever seen, faces screwed up as their lips barely touched, before they both retreated with looks of disgust.

Berry span and landed on Puckerman, and he shot an over the top smirk at the Streisand wannabe before bending her over backwards like they were in an old romantic movie. The actual kiss, right in front of a clearly annoyed Hudson's eyes, was the merest brush of lips, but it nevertheless left Berry all but fanning herself. Santana couldn't blame her, having all of Puckerman's intense attention focused on you like that was a little overwhelming, not that she'd ever admit it to him.

When Puckerman laid his hand on the bottle, she eyed it intently, and was unsurprised by the slight twist of his wrist as he span. They were both old hands at this game, knew how to make sure they landed on the person they wanted. Their eyes met as he set the bottle in motion, and she arched an eyebrow at him in silent amusement. His eyes flared with something she couldn't identify, and then their silent conversation was lost in a sudden wave of “Ooooooooooohs” from the rest of the club, as they saw the bottle squarely facing Hummel.

Hummel's little porcelain doll-like cheeks were flushing red, though with anticipation or embarrassment she couldn't tell, and Aretha had her arm round his shoulder while she squealed her drunken excitement into his ear. 

Puckerman crawled across the circle with all the lithe, predatory grace of a tiger on the prowl, eyes set at smoulder and a filthy smile playing around his lips. The rest of the club seemed to melt away, leaving Hummel sat breathless, glasz eyes darkening as Puck got all up in his personal space. Hummel's eyes fell closed and she saw his nostrils flare as Puckerman crowded against him, a faint whimper escaping his lips.

She knew how he felt, the Puckerman musk up close was a guaranteed panty wetter. 

Hummel's mouth fell open on a shuddering gasp as Puckerman gently cupped his chin in one hand, thumb stroking across Hummel's pouty red lips as he leaned in, giving Hummel all the time in the world to pull away, before just barely touching their lips together; his mouth moved over Hummel's for a moment before an almost broken moan echoed through the room, and she could actually see the second Hummel's lips parted and Puckerman slipped him some tongue. 

Puck settled one hand on Hummel's lower back as they kissed, tongues visibly tangling together as Hummel arched against him, hands scrabbling at Puck's shirt before beginning to stroke over his pecs. Puck broke the kiss to a whine of complaint from Hummel, which he silenced by diving back in and nipping at Hummel's lower lip, worrying it briefly between his teeth as Hummel groaned, allowing Puck to guide him back until he was reclining against a cushion, Puck settling on top of him, supporting his weight with one hand as the other carded into chestnut hair, ruining Hummel's immaculate coiffure to absolutely no protest.

Hummel's legs opened almost wantonly, and Puck settled into the cradle of his body; deepening the kiss and grinding down until Hummel's eyes rolled back into his head. 

And really, she had no objection to Hummel finally getting that stick out of his ass and getting some dick up it, but she did NOT want to see it. She fished around and yanked the pillow from behind her, aiming carefully and winging it across the room to bounce off the back of Puck's head. He turned to glower at her, and his glare was matched by Hummel's epic bitch face when he realised she was responsible for the sudden cessation of makeouts.

“Seriously, I'm all for you getting your rainbow funtimes on or whatever, but take that shit upstairs, or at least somewhere I don't have to watch.”

Puckerman flipped her the bird, then swept Hummel up into a traditional bridal hold, carrying him out of the room and heading for the staircase, Wheels' hoot of “Get some, Kurt!” mingling with Brittany's instruction as to which bedroom Puck would find lube and condoms in. The rest of the club just sat in stunned silence as a door slammed upstairs and sounds of pleasure began to drift down to them.

Santana rolled her eyes at the collective 'hit by a two-by-four of surprise gay' expressions on the faces of the rest of the glee clubbers, and reached out to tap one long, sharp nail on the bottle at the centre of the circle. Her gaze locked with Chang, and he whimpered as a feral smile crossed her face.

“So. Who's next?”

**Author's Note:**

> This was definitely an interesting writing challenge, I hope everyone enjoys it..


End file.
